


#15 Some days you just cant get rid of the bomb

by LowLand_Viking



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking
Summary: The pilots come up with novel training solutions during grenade day
Relationships: 3x4
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#15 Some days you just cant get rid of the bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction for "March Madness"
> 
> Dont do literally any of this kid. If you get your hands on grenades, they are all dangerous. Dont do as any of them do

#15. “Some days you just can’t get rid of a bomb”

Field training day for the Preventers. Normally it's a whole mess of rotating veterans training the new guys how to throw grenades. Safety is paramount so inside the reinforced dugout is the veteran talking the young bloods through the process, 

Pull the pin. No, it's harder than in the movies. Jesus, don’t use your teeth! No that does not start the fuse, let the spoon fall that DOES start the fuse, aim, and throw it like a baseball. Then if the student tries to look over the berm or doesn't throw it hard enough the veteran will tackle them down into the dugout to prevent damage to the dummy Preventer. The thrower not the cut out target.

The five Gundam pilots don’t do that. Consultants and such, none of them are really on the payroll and Quatre had long guessed Une gave them jackets and missions just to keep an eye on the former terrorists. 5 life long friends, 10 grenades, and Duo had brought a cooler for what should have been 20 minutes of training but they told command it would take all day. Each pilot would throw from the dugout as safety dictated but the rest were 100 yards back in lawn chairs heckling the thrower.

Wufei went first, walking tall with professional determination.

“HEYBATTERBATTERBATTER!” Screamed Duo

“Don't drop it” Pipped in Quatre. His normal life owning a large portion of outer space had dulled his cutting insults to a butter knife compared to Duo’s 

Wufei threw, walked out of the dugout, and was halfway back to his chair before the grenade exploded. Unhurried, unfazed. 

“Cool guys don't look at explosions.” He quipped as he grabbed an unauthorized beverage from Duo’s cooler. To the uproar of the rest of the group.

Trowa was next up. Groaning out of his seat Quatre blew him a kiss with the rest letting out a loving “D’awwwwww” 

“Let's go Doe Eyes!” Duo added to the group's heckling. 

Trowa pulled his pin and threw, letting out the spoon mid-flight. Still in the dugout, Trowa looked over the berm. The grenade was intact near the person-shaped cutout that made the throwing target.  
“There was supposed to be an Earth-shattering kaboom! Where's the Earth-shattering kaboom!” Duo was up out of his chair yelling while he jogged over to Trowa. 

“Of course the explosives guy gets the dud” Heero snided as he walked up after Duo. “We’ll be here all day if we have to call EOD”

“Yeah, we're not doing that.” Trowa was curt as he walked to the crate of surprisingly heavy grenades. 

“Baby, that's a horrible idea” Quatre had read Trowa’s mind and knew what he wanted to do.

“Sitting here and waiting when we could just be done is the horrible idea” Duo added 

Trowa pulled the pin on a second grenade and walked onto the range. Next to the first grenade he placed his new one and let the spoon fly. This time he ran and jumped over the berm into the dugout. 9 seconds to cover that much ground was moving pretty quickly and adult life didn't have him infiltrating too many buildings. 

Two distinct explosions followed and the group breathed a sigh of relief. The day was saved but no one could write down what happened as training, the less the Preventers knew about that unconventional tactic the better.

“At least he didn't shoot it!” Duo was shouting over the ringing in his ears, despite the fact that he was shoulder to shoulder with the others in the dugout.


End file.
